The present invention relates to a simulation arrangement and more particularly to a fixed-bed vehicle simulation arrangement in which the operator is not physically moved around by the arrangement.
Fixed bed simulators for training and entertainment purposes such as flight simulators and video games for driving are available at a variety of levels of sophistication. The crudest simulators provide the operator with a view from the vehicle which is merely translated in space relative to the previous view. More sophisticated simulators such as that described in Van Winsum, W., "GIDS Small World Simulation" Chapter 9 in Michon, J. A., "Generic Intelligent Driver Support", Taylor and Francis, London also rotate the view to provide the operator with an objective view from the simulated vehicle. Such simulators provide a much more realistic output to the operator than the crudest types of simulator. However, they are not as realistic (or as expensive) as a full simulator which moves the operator around.
One difficulty that has arisen in the development of a fixed-bed simulator which both rotates and translates the view provided to the operator is that the operator sees a situation that does not correspond to what he feels. This anomaly can cause feelings of nausea in the operator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fixed-bed simulation arrangement which results in reduced feelings of nausea in the operator.